


The Letterman

by Tumbledrylow



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Sam comes downstairs and shocks Grizz.





	The Letterman

As Grizz rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked down and smiled, Sam was asleep and nestled into his chest calmly resting.

Grizz kisses the redheads soft hair and gently removed himself from the bed, he walked downstairs after getting dressed and started to make breakfast for everyone in the house.

They came down one by one until the only person that was still asleep was Sam, which made sense, the screaming of a house with over seven teens and a baby in it, only a deaf person could sleep through it.

Eventually, Grizz heard someone padding down the stairs, Sam came down and kissed Grizz’s check taking the seat next to him and snuggling into his side.

Grizz felt something leathery on his forearm he looked down to see Sam was wearing his letterman, Grizz gaped at him pulling the smaller boy closer.

When the team had gotten letterman’s all the others almost immediately started giving them to their girlfriends, as a sign of being together but Grizz was always single and crushing on Sam.

He spent tons of nights dreaming about Sam wearing his jacket, seeing how it made Sam look even smaller compared to Grizz.

But his dreams were nothing compared to now.

Sam was looking at him with his bright baby blue eyes, and giggling Grizz had easily deemed it the cutest thing ever.

“Sorry I stole your jacket, I was cold,” Sam said looking down at the sleeves that came to his hips, he moved to take off the jacket and Grizz grabbed his arm.

“No, it’s okay. You look really cute.” Grizz said with a fond smile as he kissed Sam.

Sam moves closer again and smiles at Grizz,

“Thanks, Sometimes I forget how much bigger you are then me though.”

Grizz did too, Sam was always someone people didn’t notice because of his size and disability, Sam couldn’t hear so he was naturally quiet. But on top of that Sam had always had a small figure which made him look tiny compared to anyone on the football team.

“I like it on you, it’s actually kind of a turn on.”

Sam made a playful face and fully climbed onto the older boy's lap.  
“Is it really?” Sam’s tone matching his face.

Of course, it was, Grizz had done more way then dream of Sam just wearing the jacket; he dreamed of picking Sam up by his waist and carrying him off to bed.

“Definitely.” Sam hovered his lips over Grizz’s.

“Then let’s live out some dreams.”

Grizz grabbed Sam by his small waist and carried him their shared bedroom, they entered with Grizz kicking the door shut behind him then throwing Sam on the bed, he climbed down and pulled his clothes and climbed on top of Sam.

He started to pull off Sam’s clothing, only leaving the younger boy in the large jacket.

“This stays on.” He kissed Sam’s soft skin from his hips to his neck sucking marks into it, what could he say Grizz was a little possessive, Sam wrapped his arms around Grizz’s neck moaning sweetly as Grizz sucked on his weak spot.

He pulled the lube out of his nightstand and covered his fingers, sliding one into Sam and starting to work him open sliding in a second finger and starting to scissor him open.

He looked up to see how Sam was doing, he looked amazing, his head was thrown back against the pillow and his eyes had tears of pleasure forming in the corners. Sam was easily stimulated still since he and Grizz had only been together for a few months, sex was still relatively new to Sam.

Grizz slid in a third finger and then pull all three out, Sam whined at the loss. Grizz finally lubed himself and started to slowly push into Sam, he moved up so he was face to face with Sam and kissed him as he fully slammed his hips to meet Sam’s perfect ass.

They repositioned so Sam’s thighs were resting on Grizz’s shoulder, Grizz kissed and bit at the pale freckled skin leaving marks only him and Sam could see, He started thrusting in and out causing Sam to start moaning loudly as he hit his prostate. His fingers ranked down Grizz’s back leaving scratch marks along the way.

After a few more thrusts to the prostate, Sam was coming untouched, he looked perfect like this; breathless and relaxed while still looking needy.

Grizz started chasing his own orgasm thrusting harder into Sam pushing his legs farther up almost bending the boy in half, Grizz finally came into Sam.

He pulled out shortly after they had both caught their breath he caught Sam in a kiss, gentle yet passionate.

“So, did this live up to your dream?” Sam said in the same playful tone as earlier.

“Baby, this was better than any dream I’ve ever had.” Grizz pulled the deaf boy so his back was pressed against his chest.

“You know I just woke up, right?” Sam said.

Grizz moved his arms from Sam’s waist to sign, “I don’t care we didn’t cuddle earlier and I want to hold you.” Grizz heard Sam’s laughter bubble from him.

Sam conceded and Grizz nestled his head in Sam’s neck, He pulled him impossibly closer.

They slowly nodded off in a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts if you have a story you want to be written.


End file.
